In one aspect, the invention relates to devices for storing changeover parts. In another aspect, the invention relates to a mobile frame for supporting hanger assemblies on which changeover parts may be carried.
Changeover parts may be utilized in industrial operations, such as packaging, that may entail a repeating sequence of steps, such as delivering a container to a station, filling the container at the station with a product, obtaining a closure from a source, positioning the closure over the filled container, affixing the closure to the filled container, and moving the closed container from the station. Boosting productivity may be an important objective, and may be dependent upon such factors as timing, positioning, sequencing of steps, coordination of steps, and the like. Changeover parts may provide process control facilitating high productivity.
Packaging changeover parts may comprise star wheels, guides, and timing screws. Star wheels may be rigid, rotatable circular plates comprising regularly-spaced circumferential arcuate recesses. Star wheels may comprise a single plate, or a pair of identical parallel plates coupled together by orthogonally-disposed cylindrical spacers to form a star wheel assembly wherein the recesses of both plates are co-aligned.
Guides may be rigid stationary plates comprising arcuate edges complementary with the circumference of a mating star wheel. The arcuate edges may define a continuous curve along which a container held in a star wheel recess may travel as the star wheel rotates adjacent the guide. Each guide may comprise two bilaterally symmetrical outwardly directed continuous curves defining a stylized somewhat X-shaped guide, each curve associated with a star wheel. As with star wheels, guides may comprise a single plate or a pair of parallel plates coupled together by orthogonally-disposed cylindrical spacers to form a guide assembly wherein the continuous curves of both plates are co-aligned.
Timing screws may be somewhat cylindrical screw-shaped members that may control the timing and type of container movement required for a selected run.
In the above example, the same operational steps may be employed for containers having different sizes, shapes, closures, etc. Different changeover parts may be needed to accommodate these different containers and different operational steps. Therefore, removal of one set of changeover parts, and replacement with another set of changeover parts, may be required. This process may be time consuming, particularly if not all required changeover parts may be readily accessible.